A typical liquid crystal display is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. However, liquid crystals in the liquid crystal display do not themselves emit light. Rather, the liquid crystals have to be lit up by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. The light source may be ambient light, or a backlight module attached to the liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical liquid crystal display 1 generally includes a backlight module 10 and a liquid crystal panel 20. The backlight module 10 includes a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 11, a frame 13, four light sources 15, a light guide plate 17, a first brightness enhancement film (BEF) 12, a second BEF 14, a diffusing plate 18, and a reflective plate 16. The liquid crystal panel 20, the first BEF 12, the second BEF 14, the diffusing film 18, the light guide plate 17 and the reflective plate 16 are stacked one on the other in that order from top to bottom. The light sources 15 are welded on the FPC 11, and are located adjacent to a side of the light guide plate 17. The FPC 11 is used to electrically connect the light sources 15 with one or more external devices, such as a power supply.
However, because the light sources 15 are welded on the FPC 11, if the light sources 15 are damaged and need be renewed, it is necessary to disassemble the liquid crystal display 1 and renew the FPC 11 having the light sources 15 welded thereon. During disassembling of the liquid crystal display 1, the optical elements of the backlight module 10 and the liquid crystal panel 20 are liable to be accidentally damaged.
Therefore, a new backlight module and a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described problems are desired.